Nada é Tudo vem a ser
by Miura Miyuki
Summary: É, vou me casar. E você já sabe. Mas juro, eu não quero nem nunca quis. Nunca pensei em me casar, nunca quis me casar, até descobrir você. Mas de que adiantou se agora vou me casar com outra? Ainda posso ver suas lágrimas misturando-se com a chuva.'


       _Só eu sei o quanto é difícil aceitar__  
__Eu já tentei, mas não consigo acreditar__  
__Que tudo um dia tem um fim__  
__E o que acaba vai viver para sempre em mim, eu sei__  
__E eu pensei__  
__O modo de poder voltar em ti__  
__E te dizer o que nunca fui capaz__  
__Que vivo e morro por você__  
__E sua falta vai viver para sempre em mim__  
__Eu sei, um dia após um outro__  
__Nada vai ser igual, como a gente quer__  
__O impossível vai ser sempre minha opção__  
__Minha melhor invenção__  
__É acreditar que você vai estar sempre aqui__  
__Mesmo que eu saiba que não..._

**x Nada é. Tudo vem a ser...**

      Dizem que um amor se faz com o tempo. Será verdade?

      Vejo meus amigos casando-se com pessoas que nunca ouviram falar em toda sua vida. Surgirá amor? Ou será apenas uma grande amizade? Ou até uma provável separação? Nunca se sabe.

      Ainda não entendo o porquê de fazerem isso. Não escolhemos a quem amar, o destino se encarrega dessa complicada tarefa. Mas, quando amamos uma pessoa, para que casarmos com outra? Ainda não compreendo.

      Quando amamos alguém, o que nos faz feliz é vê-la sorrindo, o que nos entristece é vê-la chorar. E o mais difícil é saber que o causador dessas lágrimas é você. Você está fazendo-a sofrer. E por quê? Por causa de malditas tradições? Por causa de um casamento arranjado? São nessas horas que eu afirmo com todas as palavras: EU ODEIO CASAMENTOS!

      Porque estou falando tudo isso? É, vou me casar. E você já sabe. Mas juro, eu não quero nem nunca quis. Nunca pensei em me casar, nunca quis me casar, até descobrir você. Mas de que adiantou se agora vou me casar com outra? Ainda posso ver suas lágrimas misturando-se com a chuva.

      Acho que realmente magoei-te. Mas juro, essa não era minha intenção. Eu queria ver-te sorrir novamente. Aquele sorriso que me recebia nas manhãs mais frias, aquele sorriso que me fazia sorrir. Verdadeiro como nenhum outro, ele era meu. Ou melhor, para mim. Agora não vejo mais sorrisos, não vejo nenhuma expressão em sua face. Lembranças permanecem em minha mente.

      Lembro-me de que falava do nosso futuro, sim, o nosso futuro. Um futuro conjunto, em que seríamos felizes pra sempre. Mas o que não sabíamos é que o "pra sempre" sempre acaba. E acaba quando menos imaginamos, de uma hora para outra. É... Demorei demais para perceber.

      Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca conseguirei esquecer-te. Os melhores momentos da minha vida foram contigo. Os mais belos sorrisos foram destinados a ti. Nas noites frias você me esquentou. Quando me feri, você curou-me. Quando caí, você me levantou. No meu coração, você. Nas minhas lembranças, você. Por que você? Uma palavra: Amor.

      Amei-te como amigo, como irmão, mas acima de tudo, como homem. E não amei com coração pequeno. Amei como nunca pensei ser capaz. Pensei nunca descobrir o significado dessa palavra, amor. Quem pensa que pode viver sem um grande amor, sem alguém do seu lado para o que der e vier, está muito enganado. Eu me enganei. E me arrependo.

      Quando sinto seus lábios nos meus é como se uma onda de fortes emoções inundasse meu coração. Sempre foi e sempre será assim. Não mais. Não agora. Mas ainda sinto seu perfume, aquele de rosas que te dei. Aquele que me deixa embriagado, que me faz perder os sentidos, que me faz louco por você. Mas o aroma já está se dissipando, abrindo ainda mais a ferida, essa que me incomoda todos os dias. Ainda te amo. É inevitável.

      Já era. O tempo acabou. Não tem volta. Ou tem? Tarde demais. Já amanhecera, dia de tristeza. Não posso fazer isso, não contigo, não comigo. Mas é preciso. Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir. Ainda sinto sua respiração, seu cheiro, seu beijo. Inesquecível, essa é a palavra que te define. Tenha certeza, te amo.

      O dia parece não estar feliz, o céu encontra-se escuro, nuvens carregadas estão espalhadas. Tento um sorriso, em vão. Meus lábios não me obedecem, meu coração não me obedece. Eles obedecem a ti, são teus. Você roubou-os de mim, melhor dizendo, entreguei-os de bom grado a você. São seus. Sempre serão. Não aceito devoluções.

      Isso, só restou meu corpo. Você me deixou assim, o que pude fazer? Aceitar. Simples assim, como sempre foi. Ainda é. Não tenho mais forças para lutar, afinal o gênio nunca se renderia. Mas minha vontade esgotou, o que me resta é aceitar. Aceitar algo do qual discordo, que fim terá essa história?

      Quem me dera ao menos uma vez acreditar em contos de fadas, onde toda história de amor tem um final feliz. Onde toda princesa tem seu príncipe, todo castelo tem deu rei, onde todo céu é azul e todos são felizes. Mas vivemos no mundo real, onde histórias felizes com finais felizes não existem. É a vida, não tem jeito. Quem me dera se a minha fosse uma exceção.

      Não há mais luta, rendo-me. É agora ou nunca. Aqui estou eu, em cima do altar, esperando minha noiva. Noiva essa que nem imagino quem seja, que pode vir a ser a mãe de meus filhos, aquela que acordo e vejo ao meu lado, que me chame de amor, que o sinta por mim, mas meu coração nunca terá. Ele já é de outra, é seu. Perdoe-me.

      Não tenho mais forças, despenco ao chão. Minhas pernas amortecem minha queda, apenas ouço o alvoroço em minha volta. O que está acontecendo? De repente vejo-te em minha mente, porque essas lembranças vêm sempre na hora errada? Levo minhas mãos ao peito, tentando conter a dor. Por que dói tanto? Sua imagem não vai embora.

      Posso ouvir sua voz, doce como mel, abafada pela chuva. Coisas da minha cabeça. Minha visão, antes embaçada, começa a voltar ao normal. Ouço novamente a sua voz, dessa vez mais perto, gritando meu nome. Nunca pensei que a saudade pudesse chegar a esse ponto.

      Levanto minha cabeça, ouço-te novamente, vejo-te em minha frente. Lembrança? Não, agora é real.

      Mas espera aí, o que você está fazendo nesse vestido de noiva?

      **x Fim**


End file.
